Break Room Coffee and the Mystery Woman
by iheartCSI4326
Summary: [ON HIATUS] Lindsay loses her apartment and ends up staying with Danny. Will this cause their unresolved feelings and friendship to be pushed to the limit? And Mac is avoiding Stella, why? DL and StellaMac. Season 2 Spoilers Only.
1. Chapter 1

**Edited: 26.12.06.**

**Rating: **T.

**Genre: **Romance, Humor. (Some drama, genre might change)

**Paring(s): **Danny/Lindsay, Stella/Mac.

**Spoiler(s): **Some of Season 2.

**A/N: **I re-edited this since I'm writing a new chapter so I thought I'd update this and fix all the mistakes I made...

This was the first fanfic I ever wrote, so I hope you like it if it is your first time reading it.

**Disclaimer: **All things related to 'CSI: NY' Are property of CBS and the creators, producers, screenwriters.

I am not affiliated with or have any motives of profiting from this, it is just purely harmless entertainment for CSI Fans.

All other characters, names, etc. belong to me: India Lila Wills.

**Please Don't Sue Me I Have No Money**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**:::My CSI NY FanFic By Lila Wills:::**

**"Break Room Coffee and The Mystery Woman."**

Getting out of the lift, carrying a double espresso late (It had been a late night.) Danny was a little hung-over. He started making his way through the lab hoping not to bump into Mac. Nearing the locker room he heard a slam of a locker. He entered the doorway way to see Lindsay hunched over with her head in her hands.

"Lindsay?" Danny walked in and stood in-front of her.

Lindsay had heard footsteps but she didn't look up, but when she heard it was Danny and that he called her Lindsay which he never did unless he was serious, angry, or worried. She lifted her head and looked at Danny.

"Are you okay, Montana?" /_Her eyes are puffy and red, she's been crying_./

"I'm fine." She replied sniffling, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"No your not." Danny said as he sat down next to her.

She was about to make up an excuse, but she couldn't lie, not to him. "Your right, I'm not." Slightly annoyed that he was right, she looked away.

"What happened?" Danny put his hand on her shoulder.

Getting goose-bumps when his hand touched her shoulder she looked up at him. "I've been kicked out of my apartment." Sniffing a little as she spoke.

Trying to hold back a laugh he smiled.

"It's not funny Danny!" Standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

Now he _was_ laughing. "I know, its just that your getting all upset."

She was annoyed that Danny thought it was funny. "Well how would you feel if you had nowhere to live?" She asked, crossing her arms and frowning at him.

Seeing that she was seriously upset and getting angry he stopped smiling and stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You can stay with me until you find a new place."

Stiffing up just a little at how suddenly close they were to each-other, she stared into his eyes. "Um, you don't have to do that, I er mean... I don't want to be... well in the way." Stuttering slightly over her words, she looked away.. this time to hide her blushing.

Putting his hand under her chin to lift her head up, "You could never be in the way." Noticing that his hand hadn't moved she turned a nice shade of crimson.

_/Man she looks pretty when she blushes, wait did I just think that?, Messer are you out of your mind! Lindsay staying with you is going to be amazing, horrible, interesting and down right scary! oh god what do I do!!! CALM DOWN./_

_/He is getting excited, but worried. Hmm do I say yes I mean how bad could it be? A couple of weeks with Danny can't be all bad... right? what if weeks turn into months, months turn into years? we aren't even dating! OH GOD WHAT DO I DO !!! Calm down Lindsay!!!/_

"Uh okay, we can talk at lunch... we better go Mac is going to wonder where we are..."

Though neither one of them moved to go, both standing looking into each others eyes. Without noticing they had moved a lot closer together, Danny's hands now on her hips. Danny slowly moved in closer, their noses nearly touching...

When they heard footsteps. Both springing apart as Stella came in.

"Hey you two, have you seen Mac?" Stella asked. She noticed that both of them were a little flushed.

"Uh no, me and Danny were on our way to find him." Lindsay replied, brushing some hair out of her face.

"Are you okay Lindsay, it's just you look like you've been crying." Stella asked worried. _/Why do they have guilty looks on their faces, what is it with these two?, and why is Mac avoiding me?. I've left him like fifteen pages./_

"I'm fine... I got thrown out of my apartment, but its okay now." Lindsay re-assured, smiling at Stella.

"She's staying with me until she gets somewhere." Danny said casually cleaning his glasses as he spoke.

"Oh?.. well looks like you two are going to have fun." Stella replied giving them a knowing smirk. Before they could reply she walked out.

Over her shoulder she called, "If you see Mac tell him I'm in his office, see ya'." She finished, waving her hand in the air as a goodbye.

Alone in the locker room again, Lindsay turned too look at Danny. "I've got to go to the morgue, turns out our jumper didn't jump."

"Ok, so... for lunch..., how does Italian sound?" Danny asked rubbing the back of his neck.

Lindsay tried not to smile at his nervous habit, "I don't care as long as there is no deep fried spiders, I'll meet you outside." She answered, giving him a smile as she started to leave.

"You got it Montana." Danny said while opening his locker to get changed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Det. Mac Taylor's Office, CSI NY Lab)**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Mac looked up from the case file he was reading, and turned his attention to the glass door of his office. Standing there was Stella Bonasera, a angry Stella by the looks of it.

Before he had a chance to say 'Come in', she barged in and got straight to it, no 'Good Morning' or 'Hey Mac' but that was Stella's way.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" She asked, putting her hands on his desk and leaning down at him with a angry tone.

"Um, what? I haven't er been..." Mac stuttered, looking slightly shocked and confused.

"Mac Taylor don't you dare lie, you've been avoiding me all week and I want to know why!... right now." She said determined to get an answer. She crossed her arms and sat on the edge of his desk.

He knew she was very upset when she used his full name, sighing he gave in. "I haven't been avoiding you, I just didn't know how to explain it to you."

"Explain what?" Stella asked, looking worried now.

"I'm seeing someone." He replied quietly and looked down at his hands.

"Huh?" She was now lost for words.

"You know... dating." He said trying to get it across to her.

"Yeah I know..., but that's why you've been avoiding me?" She asked with a frown settling on her forehead.

"Yes. I didn't know how to tell you. You see your the one who said I should move on after... Claire and then I did. But then what happened to you with Frankie. I didn't want to rub it in so to speak." He explained as he stood up and moved over to her.

Stella tilted her head to look at him. "So let me get this straight. You avoid me all week because I tell you to start moving on and then you do. But you don't tell me cause I was dating someone who tried to attack me and you don't want to make me feel bad about it so.. you shut me out?. Is that about right?" She asked, uncrossing her arms and standing in-front of him. looking straight into his eyes.

"Yeah." He answered. Feeling ashamed he looked at the floor.

She shook her head then slapped his arm. "Ow what was that for?" He asked shocked while rubbing his arm.

"You scared the hell out of me. I thought that our friendship was in jeopardy!, I thought I'd done something to hurt you." She said running her hand through her hair.

"Really?" Mac raised his eyebrows.

Stella sighed in both relief and frustration because of the man in-front of her. "Yeah."

He took hold of her hands in his and looked straight at her. "Nothing, I repeat nothing would put our friendship in jeopardy."

She shook her head and slapped his arm again. "Ow what was that one for?" He asked frowning, that was definitely going to leave a bruise.

"Your buying me lunch... I haven't eaten all week thanks to you."

"What?!" Mac asked looking really worried.

"I'm kidding." She replied, now laughing.

"Oh." He nodded, looking anywhere but at her.

Before he could say anything she grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him to her giving him a hug. After a couple of minutes Stella's stomach rubbled which made Mac laugh, they pulled apart though Mac was still holding Stella's hands.

"How's fresh bagels sound?" Mac asked giving her a smile.

"Hmm, sounds good." Stella replied. She then looked down at their hands, Mac followed her gaze and let go. She smiled and he smiled back.

"And coffee I want to hear all about this mystery woman." She said linking her arm into his as she pulled him out of his office.

"Uh." He started to protest but she cut him off.

"So what does she do?, Have I met her?" She asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Stella."

"Is she nice?, Is she from New York originally?, Is she tall or short?." She asked as they waited for the lift.

"Stella..."

"You do realize that I have to interrogate her and run a background check. Ya' never know these days. Don't wanna see you get hurt now." She said as they stepped into the lift.

"Stella!"

"What?" Her mood seamed to have changed compared to how it had been all week.

"Nothing."

"What's her name?"

"Stella." His tone slightly annoyed now.

"Fine." Sighing she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Do I get to meet her?" She asked him unlinking their arms as they stepped out of the lift.

"Uh I don't know." Mac replied, getting a little unsure.

"Why?" She asked, her face looking hurt now.

"You have to leave your gun and hand cuffs at home." He answered, giving her a big smile.

"Ha Ha, your very funny." She said rolling her eyes before breaking out in a smile.

"Yes I know." He replied raising his eye brows.

"Why Mr. Taylor aren't you confident in yourself today." Stella said giving a chuckle.

"I had a little help." He said as he held her hand, ignoring the looks they were getting from everyone as they walked towards the main entrance of the CSI Building.

"Bagels, Coffee and Cake... since I helped you in 'all" She replied squeezing his hand while smiling.

"Oh, alright." He said with a dramatic sigh though he was still smiling right back at her.

Stella was about to say something when she heard someone calling Mac's name, they both turned around to see Danny running after them.

"Danny what are you doing?" Mac asked looking bemused and slightly annoyed that he might have to cancel his lunch with Stella.

"I... Uh... Um... Mon...-tana." Danny blurted out while trying to catch his breath.

"Lindsay?" Mac's patience was running low now.

"Yea' she wanna'ed me to tel'ya that she got'a break in you're case." Danny replied. His new york accent coming through more than normal cause he was still getting his breath back.

"Why did-" Mac started to ask as he noticed that Danny's eyes had moved down to his and Stella's hands that were still holding, they let go instantly.

"Uh-" Danny mumbled, looking at Stella who was blushing then at Mac who looked very annoyed. /_Oh no better tell 'him quick before he sends me on a de-comp./_

"Monroe's beeper broke, she said for me to tell you that she got a piece of evidence linking your killer to your victim, she's in the trace lab now." Danny said, saying all of it as fast as he could, then inhaling a big breath after.

"Okay. Tell her to put the results on my desk and that she needs to get her beeper fixed."

Danny nodded. "Okay...I'll go...tell 'er." Accent coming in when he was scared too. He gave another nod and rushed off back inside the building.

"You really shouldn't do that to him." Stella said as she turned to face him.

"Do what?" Mac asked giving her a grin.

"Your so evil Taylor, you know that." She replied, lightly playfully shoving his arm.

"But thats why you Lo-" Mac's face turned to shock, embarrassment and confusion all in a 5-second time frame. Was he really going to say 'You love me'?. Not knowing what to do he opted to stare at the floor.

"Yes, yes I do." Stella answered even though he hadn't said anything out loud. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and turned off down the street before he could say anything.

He looked up and watched her walk through the crowds of people, her curly hair bouncing and swaying as she walked. He smiled as he touched the spot she'd just kissed and walked back inside. He just got in the lift when his pager went off, he looked at the display which read: 'You still owe me lunch. Stella.' He grinned while walking into the lab and Sheldon Hawkes came up too him.

"Hey Mac, you look happy. Something happen?" Hawked asked, giving his boss a questioning look.

"No." Mac shrugged, trying to hide his smile but to no avail.

"Riiighhttt." Hawkes said in a sarcastic tone and giving Mac a smile before turning back around and getting into the lift.

No sooner had he turned to walk trough his office door came a voice calling him. 'What is this grade school?' Mac said too himself.

"Hey Mac." Flack greeted, lowering the volume on his voice as he came closer to Mac's office.

"What can I help you with Don?" Mac asked as he hung up his jacket on the coat stand.

"You have a visitor." Don announced, smiling from ear to ear.

_/Why is Don so happy?/..._"Uh okay." Mac stood there shaking his head as the young detective walked off. He got the file from his desk and went to the reception. As he neared, he recognized her immediately. It was the 'Mystery Woman' as Stella has put it, sitting with her head faced towards the window as the sun was rising.

"Marianne." He called, smiling at the petite brunette woman as she turned around.

"Hey." She smiled and got up and walked over to him.

"I thought we were meeting tonight?" Mac asked, he was a little surprised to see her but happy none the less.

"Yeah I know." She replied smiling and her face changed to a more serious manner.

"What's wrong?" He asked taking her hand and leading her to sit down.

"I have to go to Florida for three and a half weeks, my case got thrown out and the only way I can get this guy is finding some solid evidence, but he fled to Miami after posting bail..." She paused and looked down at the floor.

"Oh." Mac said looking disappointed.

"I better... go.." She started to raise to get up but Mac pulled her hand as if to say 'stay'.

"Well are you going to miss me?" Mac said giving her a grin.

"So your not upset or annoyed?" Marianne asked looking relived.

"No of course not. I understand completely, it's your job." He replied, rubbing his thumb over her hand to gently sooth her.

"Yes I will miss you." She answered, giving him a warm smile.

"Well when do you leave?" Mac asked as they both stood up.

"In about an hour and a half." She laughed after she said it.

"Wanna get some coffee, then I can drive you to the airport if you want?" He offered while taking her hand again as they walked to the lift.

"That would be great." She replied, her smile broadening.

Mac and Marianne talked as they walked pass the break room

where Don, Lindsay and Danny were staring through the glass walls at the couple as they headed to the lift.

Lindsay turned to Don who was smiling. "You know who that is?" She asked. It was more of a rhetorical question but he answered anyway.

"Yeah that's Marianne Gordon." Don said as he leaned back in the chair he just sat in.

"The Brooklyn A.D.A?" Lindsay asked.

"Yep." Don answered.

"So are her and Mac a item?" Danny asked Don as he poured more lab coffee into his mug.

"Looks like it."

"Oh so she's the 'Mystery woman'." Lindsay made quote marks in the air as she spoke.

"The who?" Danny asked as he sat on a chair next to Don.

"It's a band." Sheldon said as he walked into the break-room.

"The mystery woman that Stella was going on about at lunch." Lindsay said to Danny as she sat in a chair opposite him.

"Oh, so thats why he had a huge smile on his face when he came out of the lift when I saw him before." Sheldon said as he got himself a cup of coffee.

"No, I think that had to do with the fact that I saw Stella and Mac holding hands." Danny said matter-of-factly.

"Stella and Mac?" Don looked at Danny.

"Whoa. Mac's got two women, I can't even get a date." Sheldon complained while sitting on the edge of the sofa so he was facing everyone else.

"Yeah, I don't get it what is so appealing about Mac?... seriously?" Don agreed.

"Monroe what do you think?, your a... girl... woman... female." Danny stuttered over his words and blushed slightly when Don and Sheldon looked at him.

"Very well noticed Danny." She said in a school teacher voice.

Don and Sheldon burst out laughing, Danny looked at the floor, while Lindsay bit her lip but gave up trying not to laugh and burst out with a fit of giggles.

"Yeah thanks Montana, thanks a lot." Danny said to Lindsay.

"I'm... soo...rrr... yyy... I...couldn't-... help-... it." She said in between giggles.

After they all calmed down and apologized to Danny, Lindsay got up and re-filled her coffee mug.

"So what is it about Mac that makes him so appealing to a female?" Sheldon finished Danny's original question. but Don and Lindsay burst out laughing at the word 'female'.

"Uh... huh-um-" Lindsay paused and cleared her throat,"I... er... he's a cop and a ex-marine. Some girls have a thing for cops and army soldiers, others it's firemen." She said as she sat back down.

"So Montana what 'thing' is it for you?" Danny asked finally saying something.

"Um...Science..." She said as she stared into her coffee. The room suddenly went silent.

"Oh really?" Danny's face lit up into a huge smile.

"I've got to go and talk to Adam about something." Lindsay muttered as she got up and rushed out of the break-room straight pass Stella who had a look of both happiness and confusion.

"What's up with Lindsay?" Stella asked as she sat in Lindsay's recently vacated chair.

"Ask Danny." Don said while standing and walking out.

"Well?" Stella asked her friend with a 'spill it' look.

"Nothing we were just all talking about Mac and his appeal to women." Danny said while putting his feet on the table.

"Uh okay. But that still doesn't explain Lindsay's odd behavior." Stella remarked then pushed Danny's feet back off the table.

"Danny asked her what it was that appealed to her." Sheldon replied helping Danny out.

"And...?" Stella pushed, while looking straight at danny.

"She said... um... science." He half mumbled to himself.

"Oh." Stella nodded, she understood now. Those two had been acting like this all year and lately it had been getting stronger that Stella was just waiting for it to explode.

"I better go and talk to Hammerback" Danny stated as he put his mug in the sink then headed out of the door.

"How long do you think it's going to take for those two to get together?" Sheldon asked Stella as he put his mug in the sink as well.

"A week, a month, a year... who knows." Stella shrugged her shoulders.

"I wish they'd hurry up the tension between them is so thick it's driving me mad." Sheldon said while leaning back on the counter and staring though the glass walls at Lindsay and Danny who were talking in the layout room.

"Hmm, I know what you mean." She agreed while watching the two CSI's as they were laughing at something.

"Their cute though aren't they."

"Yeah." Stella smiled.

"Anyways, I got to go and help Don track down our perp." Sheldon said as he walked towards the door.

"Ok see ya' later."

"Yeah." Sheldon said as he walked out.

Stella got up and poured herself some coffee and sat down, closing her eyes for a second only to be disrupted by her phone.

RING RING RING

"Bonasera."

_"Hey it's me."_

"Hey Mac where'd you go off to."

_"Sorry, I was with Marianne. I had to take her to the airport."_

"So... the mystery woman has a name." She said as she took her shoes of and put her feet on the table. Even though she had moments before silently told Danny off for doing it. She didn't care, she was half-in charge.. and in her eyes she was the grown-up around the younger CSI's.

"Yeah." Mac replied smiling to himself as he watched her through the glass wall from down the hall.

"She leaving you so soon?" Stella asked and chuckled, as she leaned back in the chair.

"No. She's got a case in Miami." He said as he neared the break room.

"CSI, Cop or Shrink." She asked while closing her eyes.

"Neither, she's a lawyer." He answered while he lent on the door frame and

looked at her and smiled at how comfortable she looked.

"Uh-Huh." She said then put the phone on her shoulder while she yawned slightly.

"You should head home you've been here for three shifts, go home and get some sleep."

"Mmmm... hang on how did you-" She opened her eyes and saw him standing there leaning on the door frame smiling at her, she closed her phone and smiled back.

"Hi." He closed his own phone and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Hi." She said as she took her feet of the table and sat up.

"Go home. I can handle everything here." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Didn't it used to be me, that had to drag you out of the lab?" She joked.

"I guess you rubbed off on me." Mac replied with a laugh.

"I guess I did." She said smiling at him and yawning at the same time. She put her hand to her mouth. "Sorry." She smiled sheepishly.

Mac rubbed her arm. "Come on, I'll drive you home." He replied and laughed as she gave another yawn. They smiled at each-other as he took her hand.

"Okay." She gave in and put her shoes back on.

"I don't want to see you in the lab until you've had some sleep." He said as they walked into the lab parking lot.

"Okay." She replied as Mac helped her into the car.

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

Lindsay was is in the A/V lab going over the security video of the roof where the victim fell when Danny knocked on the door frame.

"So, I was meant to meet this girl for lunch but she stood me up, what happened to you today?" He asked with a smirk.

Lindsay turned around and slapped her hand to her forehead. "Oh my god, I completely forgot. I was going over the evidence again and-"

"Hey relax Montana, its cool." He reassured her while coming in and leaning on the counter next to her.

"I feel so stupid." She mumbled though her hands.

Danny laughed. "Don't worry 'bout it." He answered, rubbed her shoulder.

"Um, do you mind if we start moving today? It's just I get of shift in about half an hour." Lindsay asked while she put the evidence away.

"Sure fine with me, but your buying takeout." Danny replied as he helped her out with the boxes.

"Thanks."

"I work here too, don't want the place in a complete mess either." He smiled at her to show he was joking.

"I meant thanks for everything." She said playfully shoving his arm.

"Don't mention it." Danny smiled as he waved and headed out through the door.

"How's Italian sound?" She called after him.

All she could hear as a reply was a faint sound of Danny laughing. Lindsay closed the last box while she hummed to herself, Stella came in and smiled.

"You look happy." Stella remarked as she took a file from one of the counter tops and put it under her arm.

"Uh, I guess." Lindsay replied while still looking at the box she was taping back up with red evidence tape.

"Uh-huh. Have anything to do with a certain Italian, blue eyed, CSI?" Stella asked and smiled when Lindsay started to blush.

"No. It's nothing like that, he's just helping me out that's all." She answered shaking her head slightly as she turned her attention to pilling the last box on top of the others.

"Of course he is." Stella said in a you-know-what-I-mean tone.

"But-" Before she could argue Stella was already gone.

**CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY**

:::Locker Room.

Lindsay put her jacket on and closed her locker just as Sheldon walked in.

"Hey Lindsay, you heading out?" He asked as her opened his locker and took off his CSI vest.

"Yeah." She answered while sitting down and changing her shoes.

"Me, Don, Stella, and Sid are going out for some drinks. You want to come?" He offered as he put his jacket on.

"No thanks. I got thrown out of my apartment so I'm staying at Danny's until I get a new place. And I have to get some packing done because I only have until thursday."

"Oh okay. So, staying with Danny? you sure thats wise?" Sheldon asked smiling.

"Why?" Lindsay asked as her eyebrows wrinkled.

"No I'm sure its fine. Well, talk to you tomorrow, see ya'." He replied as he closed his locker and headed out and down the hallway.

_/It will be fine...nothing to worry about...right?/ _Lindsay shook the silliness out of her head and went off to the CSI parking lot.

_**T.B.C.**_

_**Read & Review xxo**_

_**Lila**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Re-Edited to fix spelling and grammar mistakes: 11.02.07.**

(Disclaimer in first chapter)

**Just a few things:**

First I'd like to thank **_mj0621_**, you are a inspiration to me and I love everything you write so it means a lot that you enjoy mine xo

_**all the glitters**,_ you are also one of my favorite authors so thank you.

Thanks to:

_Pepite, Mrs. Fitzgerald, Chelliyah, GinaJas, Chiianna, ddddyamite, john-cenawordlife, KatKnits00, chili-peppers._

And anyone in advance for your wonderful comments. Thank you soooooo much, I wasn't going to post this until it was longer but ya'll inspired another chapter:D

I don't think this one is as good or funny so sorry if it isn't my humor seems to have left me temporarily :) I wasn't sure about anything happening with Stella & Mac yet, but I got impatient and wrote it anyway.

Well on with...

---------------------------------------

**:::Chapter 2.**

**This Country Girl Doesn't Do Rain.**

By: Lila Wills.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Considering the sudden September downfall of rain, the local NYPD hangout 'Marty's Bar' was surprisingly empty.

Don, Stella, Sheldon and Sid were sitting at the bar chatting about the day's events.

"You do this job for so long.. you'd think you would get used to it," Stella said while taking a sip of her beer. She and Sheldon had worked a case involving a 6yr old boy who was killed by his psychotic father.

"Hmm," Sheldon responded, followed by mummers of agreement from Don and Sid.

Looking at his watch Sid drank the last of his beer. "I've got to go, I'm meeting someone and I don't want to be late," he said as he stood up.

"Hot date?" Don enquired.

"Sister from out of town."

"Ah." Don nodded while staring at his beer.

Sid put some money on the bar and walked to the door. "See you tomorrow," he said before heading out the door.

"Bye." The three said in union.

After sitting there in silence, Stella looked at her watch. "Where is he?" She said in annoyed tone and sighed.

"Probably locked himself in his office with his paper work," Sheldon commented, which received chuckles from his fellow CSI's.

"Or he's with that A.D.A," Don speculated.

"She went to Miami on a case," Stella stated.

After a couple more minutes of silence the bar door opened and in walked Danny who happened to be dripping wet.

Walking over to the bar he greeted his coworkers. "Hey guys." Stella, Don and Sheldon turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Sheldon asked while moving over so Danny could take a seat in-between him and Stella.

"Yeah, I thought you were helping Lindsay with her packing," Stella agreed.

"I was, but then it started to bucket down. Then Lindsay and Mac got called to a murder in the east village," Danny replied while waving the bartender over and ordering a drink.

"So that's where Mac disappeared to." Stella rolled her eyes at the actions of her partner. /_He is always working, he needs to get out more./_

"What's this about Lindsay?...is she moving?" Don asked looking a bit like a kid who hadn't been let in on a secret.

"She lost her apartment," Sheldon answered.

"Why?"

"Some big company bought the building and are evicting everyone," Danny replied.

Don rolled his eyes, "I hate rich people." They all laughed.

"So, she is staying with Danny," Stella finished.

"Temporarily," Danny corrected trying not to sound disappointed. Then he drank half of his beer all at once---putting the bottle down he let out a deep breath.

"With you?" Don asked, he was now finding it quite amusing.

"Yeah," Danny answered when his phone started ringing to the tune of Maroon 5's 'She will be loved'.

Don smiled to himself, Stella and Sheldon laughed.

Looking at them Danny asked, "What?" Luckily they didn't know he only had that ring tone set for Lindsay.

His response only caused them to laugh more, shaking his head he answered the phone. "Messer."

The voice on the other end sounded slightly annoyed. "Just because I'm a country girl dose not mean I like rain."

Danny could hear rain pouring in the background. "Montana?" He said as he walked away from the bar.

Don motioned his head toward Danny, Stella nodded as a reply and they smiled.

Leaning over the counter towards Stella and Don, Sheldon said, "I should get going. I have to get into the lab early because we have a new lab-tech starting tomorrow and no-one else can show them everything; and I want to get at least a few hours of sleep." He had been working a lot of doubles since the end of last week.

"Okay. Drive safe now, bad weather out there," Stella advised as she pointed her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of outside.

"Yeah, I will." Sheldon smiled, pulled out some notes and put them on the bar as he said his goodbyes to the others.

He waved to Danny signaling that he was leaving, Danny waved and went back to his conversation on the phone.

Sheldon opened the door which let in a cold gust of wind and he was gone.

Shivering slightly Stella turned to Don and remarked, "Looks like we are getting this years missing april showers."

Don smiled, "Yeah better late then never."

"Hmm." Was Stella's response, annoyance obvious in her voice.

Just then Danny closed his phone, came over and sat back down.

"What did the girlfriend want?" Don smirked.

Danny glared at him but decided to let the 'girlfriend' comment slide, Stella noticed. Why Danny did..even he didn't know.

Danny looked at his watch and answered Don's question, "I left her standing outside my apartment. Before she left to go to the crime scene we agreed that she would do her packing tomorrow since we are both on call. And that we'd meet at mine after she was done at the lab..." he said while finishing his beer.

"And your still here, why?" Don asked his friend.

"Uh---right." Danny put some money on the bar counter. "I'll see you guys at the lab," he said as he put his jacket on.

"Yeah, bye," Stella replied as she watched Danny rush out the door. She shook her head, smiled and took the last sip of her beer.

"Those two are so clueless aren't they," she said.

"Uh-Huh. A bit like you and Mac, eh?" Don remarked while he leant his elbow on the side of the bar.

Stella almost spit out her mouthful of beer. "Wh-what?" She looked at Don in shock.

"You... and... Mac," he repeated.

"Huh?" Stella was still trying to recover from what Don had said.

_/Me and Mac?... As in me and Mac?... Don's crazy...or is he- No! Stella don't. 'Or' is not an option./_

"Danny told me about you two holding hands."

"But-" She was mentally yelling at herself for stammering like a thirteen year old girl trying to conceal her crush on a boy. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't bring herself to deny it.

"Your feelings aren't one-sided you know that right?"

"Uh- I got to go..." Stella knew it was a lame excuse but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

_/A nice hot bath should get rid of my sudden worrying...Hmm, me and Mac... oh god did I just think about me being with Mac?!... Mac Taylor?! My friend, my partner... I'm so screwed./_

"Okay, if you say so," Don replied, he was not convinced but he knew that Stella was as stubborn as-- funnily enough, as stubborn as Mac.

"Bye," she said over her shoulder and headed out the door.

Don was left smiling to himself._ /Danny and Lindsay, Mac and Stella... and I have who to go home to?... no-one./_

He decided to wallow in self-pity, so he waved the bartender over and ordered another beer.

"Bad day?" The bartender asked. His name tag on his shirt read 'Richie', he placed the drink in-front of Don.

"No, nothing worse than it normally is," Don replied and started drinking his beer when his cell rang.

"Flack." He answered. Then after a few 'Okay's and 'Uh-Huh's, he hung up and placed some money next to his unfinished beer.

"Well, I hope tomorrow is a better day Detective," Richie the bartender said.

"Thanks," Don replied while waving over his shoulder and opening the bar door.

_/At-lease it has stopped raining...arrgg spoke to soon./_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Outside Danny's Apartment.)**_

_/Great just great, I'm cold, I'm soaking wet **and** I'm staying with Danny... just lovely./_

Just as Lindsay was contemplating getting a cab back to the lab, Danny's car pulled up in front of her. Danny looked at the wet and grumpy Lindsay and couldn't help but smile at how pretty she looked, even like that.

Getting out of the car, he walked up to her. "Fancy meeting you here," he smiled.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" She asked slightly annoyed, "If you don't open that door right now, I will kill you and I know how to hide the evidence... so don't tempt me," she said staring right at him.

"Okay, okay." He put his hands up in surrender and opened the door.

"Thank you," she mumbled, getting a little nervous at how she had just snapped at him.

"Here, let me take your coat. If you don't get out of these wet clothes you are going to get a cold; and then no-one will be happy," he said while he helped he with her jacket.

"Thanks." She started to blush at how polite and caring he was being.

"No problem. Bathroom's down the hall first door to your left," he said pointing in that direction.

"Uh- thanks." _/Ah... well 'thanks' is all I can say isn't it./_

"It's okay... really. Do you want something to drink?" He asked her as she turned off down the hallway.

"You got any tequila?" She asked, then laughed when she saw Danny's jaw hit the floor.

He smiled realizing that she was joking, and decided to play along. "No but I can go and get some." He was now grinning.

"Coffee will do." She laughed to cover up the fact that she had turned pink.

_/I'm standing in Danny's apartment in front of him in wet clothes! uh.../_

_/Why does she have to be wearing wet clothes... hmm. Oh no, she knows I'm staring./_

"Enjoying the view Messer?" Lindsay took the opportunity to make _him_ blush.

"Uh-- I-- was...coffee black two sugars right?" He muttered to the floor.

"Yeah," Lindsay replied. Then as she headed down the hallway she called: "Thanks cowboy."

He smiled to himself and walked of to the kitchen. A couple of minutes Lindsay came into the living room in a dry t-shirt and jeans and sat on the sofa, whilst looking around the apartment.

_/Mmm it's not as 'Bachelor Pad'-like as I thought, it's actually pretty nice./_

"Here you go," Danny said coming up next to her and handing her a mug.

"Thanks." She laughed at how many times she had thanked him, as she took the mug from him.

"You know... you are the most polite person I have ever met; and thats a lot of people," Danny said as he sat down next to her.

"My mom was very strict about mannersshe wanted me to be a debutante," she replied as she tucked her legs under her and leant back.

"You? A debutante?, Now thats something I would want to see."

"Would you now?" She asked him, then took a sip of her coffee.

"Well you know... sure...I mean-" he stopped talking and smiled, since when had he been nervous around women?, Lindsay smiled at him.

He turned toward her. "Uh, so what do you want to do? I've got a good collection of movies... and I can order take-out."

"How about, I trust you to pick the movie. And I get the take-out since I kinda owe you it anyway," Lindsay suggested.

"I left you standing in the rain for half an hour--- I'll buy the food," Danny said as he got up.

"Okay... wow, who knew. Danny Messer a gentleman," she chuckled and looked up at him.

"I have my moments. Besides, how can I not around you?" Realizing what he had just said he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the floor.

"Well... are you gonna stand there all night? Or are you gonna get something to eat, I'm starving," she asked with a big smile coming on her face.

"You got it, Montana," he said with his own smile and walked off into the kitchen.

Lindsay put her mug down on the coffee table and went over to the bookcase where Danny had about six lines of DVD's mostly action or comedy.

"Men," she muttered to herself and started looking over the titles.

Danny came back in and leant on the door frame watching Lindsay who was hunched down putting a dvd into the dvd player. He smiled. This he could get used to... just him and Lindsay.

"So what did you decide on?" He asked when she had stood up.

"Lord of the Rings, cause I've only seen the first one," she said moving back over to the sofa.

"Sure it's not to scary for you, Monroe?" He grinned and took his seat next to her again.

"You underestimate me, Messer," she grinned right back at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he replied and turned his attention to the TV as the open sequence rolled onto the screen.

"This is nice. To be honest I'm surprised," she said while looking at the TV.

"I'm not," he replied, his gaze still on the screen.

"You're so full of yourself," she said throwing a pillow at him.

"Hey!" He said throwing one right back at her, she giggled.

"You don't want to do that Messer. I grew up with three brothers and you will so lose," she warned, looking at him with a glint in her eye.

"Wanna bet?" He dared her, raising his eyebrows.

"You should never bet against something you _can't_ win," she smirked at him.

"Maybe we should test that theory."

She was just about to trow another pillow when the door bell rang.

"This isn't over cowboy!" She said as Danny made his way to the door.

"You have _no_ idea, Montana," he called back over his shoulder.

Her eyes widened at his comment and she felt herself get very hot for some reason.

Just as she was silently freaking out, Danny came in with plastic bags in his hands.

"The lady ordered Italian," he said, using an italian accent which caused Lindsay to burst out laughing. Maybe it was the lack of sleep.

"What?" He asked at her sudden fit of giggles.

"N-nothing," she said through giggles and put her hand over her face.

"You're something else, Montana." Shaking his head he passed her one of the bags. "Here you go."

Calming herself a little she took the bag, their hands touched slightly for a second.

"Thanks," she replied as she took out the containers.

They sat there all night talking, eating. Half.. watching the movie, half.. staring at each other when the other wasn't looking.

When the end of the movie was finished, both Danny and Lindsay had fallen asleep. Lindsay's head leaning on Danny's shoulder.

Danny was in-fact wide awake, his eyes were closed and he was enjoying the moment. He was so close to her he could smell her shampoo '_Lavender and Vanilla.' _

He smiled when she moved slightly closer to him in her sleep, but as much as Danny liked how he was, he knew how uncomfortable the couch was to sleep on. And they both had a lot to do tomorrow before they were called into work.

So carefully he lifted her head off his shoulder and stood up, looking at the sleeping form of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Deciding against waking up his partner, he quietly lifted her up. She instantly put her arms around his neck and snuggled into him. Shaking those sort of thoughts out of his head he made his way down the hallway, opened the guest-room door, and placed her on the bed. Lindsay moved over and pulled her legs in.

Danny got the blanket from the end of the bed and put it over her. He leaned down and whispered quietly in her ear, "Good-night, Lindsay." And went out and closed the door behind him.

Lindsay had her eyes closed but she had heard him.

_/Maybe staying with Danny isn't going to be as bad as I thought. It may even be great./_

She smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stella decided she couldn't sleep. And she knew that Mac was most definitely still in his office.

Caring two bags of chinese take-out, she stepped out of the lift and started walking through the empty and dark lab. As she neared Mac's office she stopped to look at the view in-front of her: With his desk lamp on, Mac had piles of paperwork around him, his suit jacket and tie lay on the edge of his chair and he had his head in a folder. She smiled and knocked on the door.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Mac looked up and for the second time that day there stood Stella. He smiled and she smiled back. He waved her in, she sat down on the sofa and put the bags of takeout on his coffee table.

"I thought you'd be hungry," she said as she took out the food.

"Thanks." He smiled at her, somehow she always knew how to loosen him up and get him to stop thinking about work even without him saying anything.

Stella got up, closed the files that were in-front of him and took his hand; leading him to the sofa she sat him down and handed him a takeout box.

"You didn't have to do this. You should get some sleep for tomorrow," he said as he opened his container and looked inside.

"Shut-up and eat," she ordered as she handed him some chopsticks. They both laughed.

"I know it's none of my business, but how is it going with Marianne?" Stella asked while sitting down next to him and opening her own container.

"It is your business, you're my best friend and partner," he told her with a smile and paused before continuing, ".. It's going okay. It isn't really that serious, we've only been dating a week and a half. She is lovely, sweet, gentle---and an amazing person but-"

He stared into his food as if his chou main and tofu would magically give him the words he was looking for.

"She's not Claire." It wasn't the food but Stella that said it for him, he looked over at her.

He had never understood why she had stayed with him for so long but the fact that even now she knew exactly what to say warmed his heart.

"I don't know," he replied as he put his container down and dropped his head into his hands.

Stella put her own food beside his and moved over to him. "You _will_ get through this," she said as she rubbed his back, he looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you." Was all he could say.

Then he did something that he would only do if she had first, he pulled her into a hug. For some reason he felt she needed it more than he did.

At first she was surprised at Mac's forwardness, normally he was too polite to go ahead without asking, but she relaxed and was grateful for his kindness. Then something came into her head, or more like someone... all she could hear was Don's voice saying: 'You and Mac.'

She stiffened up a little which Mac felt, he pulled back worried he had made her uncomfortable.

"You okay?" He asked concern in his frown.

"Uh-- yeah," she answered, reassuring herself more than him. She then started to feel the heat rise in her cheeks and hoped Mac hadn't noticed, he did.

"Uh-" He didn't know what to say. A million things were running through his mind at once. They had flirted before, but this closeness was different, his feelings were different. He felt himself get very nervous so he stared at his hands and said, "Sorry... I shouldn't of..." Stella smiled at how cute his nervousness was.

Without thinking Stella placed her hand on his cheek, Mac looked up into her eyes.

They both felt something that neither one had felt, a feeling so strong that everything around them vanished. Then as if someone else were in control of his mind he leaned in and kissed her so lightly that Stella felt that it was almost half air.

_/Mac Taylor..Ever the polite.../_

Putting her hands around his neck she pushed her lips slightly more onto his, the electricity they were feeling was so strong that Mac forgot all about being nervous and placed his hands on her hips to pull her in toward him. The kiss deepened with what Stella could only describe as... Love and maybe a bit of lust but at that point it didn't really matter.

After what seemed like hours when in reality it was only minutes they pulled back and Stella saw something different in his eyes that she had never seen before.

_/What is it?... guilt, worry, need, or no it can't be. Yes it is---Mac loves me./_

"Well..." Was all she could manage to get out without mumbling.

"Yeah." He smiled and ran his hands through his hair, a nervous habit that Stella knew so she decided.. _/Wow, who knew that making decisions could be so easy./_

She decided to just come out and say it... "I think I'm in love with you." She copied Mac's actions from before and looked at her hands, as she waited for a reply.

"Well...I- I don't think, I **know** I love you." He smiled when she lifted her head, her jaw fell open and closed again.

"Um... you know if you want, we can forget this even happened and just go back to normal," Stella said, her insecurities getting the best of her.

Instead of replying Mac moved in and kissed her again this time in a more passionate way.

Just as they were moving down onto the sofa Mac's cell went off. They broke apart and sat up. Mac smiled at Stella.

"So..." he said, his cell still ringing.

"Well go on answer it, I'm not going anywhere," she smiled back.

"I'm glad," he replied before answering the phone, while Stella started cleaning up their takeout boxes.

"Taylor. Okay---be there in fifteen minutes." He hung up and looked over at Stella who was tidying his desk, he didn't comment on it, because to be honest he liked it.

"Someone found a DOA in an ally just off west Houston and sixth. You want to come?" Mac asked as he moved over to his desk, stood in-front of Stella and grabbed his jacket from the chair behind her.

"Okay. No point going home now," she said looking at her watch which read 02:00 am.

"I meant what I said before," he said taking her hands in his.

"I know, so did I." She leant in and gave him a quick kiss like she had be doing it forever.

He gave her a warm smile and they walked to his office door.

"Ladies first..." he said holding the door open for her.

"That's fine with me," she said, and walked through the doorway.

Mac gave a small chuckle and followed her down the hallway where she was waiting for the lift.

_/If I didn't know I was going to get through this, I do now./_

"So does this mean I don't have to buy you lunch now?" He asked as they got into the lift.

"You're not getting out of it that easy," she said putting her hands around his waist and leaning her chin on his chest, looking up at him.

"How about we go out for dinner tomorrow night instead?" He asked tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner," she grinned up at him.

"Looks like we are going to be spending a lot of time together doesn't it," he said taking her hand as they walked out the main doors where the weather had cleared up and the sky was now a deep navy blue.

"Yes it does," she agreed, moving closer to him as they walked to the car.

_/And I wouldn't have it any other way./_

_/If someone had told me today I would tell Stella that I love her and she would tell me she loved me...I would have thrown them into a holding cell. If life is this randomly amazing then my life is complete./_

_**T.B.C**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Read & Review, as always I love to hear what you think :) **

**Lila xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Re-edited to fix various mistakes: 18.05.07.**

(Disclaimer in first chapter)

Thank you, thank you, thank you all for your wonderful comments. Ya'll are AWESOME!

Oh, I'd like to thank my friend Carmen for suggesting I put more of their thoughts in.

I know I'm writing it but even I can't wait to see where this is going.

Don't worry Don won't be depressed for long:devious smile: LOL

Sorry it took so long! I was trying to calm my nerves about Grillows and D/L so I was reading Fics rather than writing them. Btw I made it extra long because I took so long to update. x

Okay-- I'll stop making you wait and just get on with it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Break Room Coffee and the Mystery Woman**

Chapter 3

**"Heartbreak, Bizarre Moods and a Whole Lot of Explaining."**

Quietly tiptoeing down the hall in her socks at about four in the morning Lindsay had always been a early riser and it didn't help that her job required odd working hours.

Just as she was going down the hallway she paused by Danny's door and took a peek through the gap in the doorway. She smiled at the sleeping form of Danny and how cute he looked; one arm falling off the edge of the bed the other hugged around his pillow. Trying not to wake him up she made her way to the kitchen. Once there, she started looking through the cupboards.

_Hmm. No-- no. No. Not in here. No... ah - got it._

Lindsay pulled out the coffee. Turning on the kettle she leant up against the counter and closed her eyes, still tying to wake up. She let out a yawn as the kettle made bubbling noises and turned off. She poured some coffee into a mug, went into the living room and sat herself onto a armchair near the window.

_It may not be wheat fields, but the New York skyline first thing in the morning is pretty amazing._

She smiled as she took a sip of coffee. _Hmm... caffeine._ She laughed silently to herself at how one sip of coffee could wake her up just like that.

Staring out at the orange tinted sky, Lindsay's thoughts started to wander to the recent days events. A lot had happened; she got thrown out of her apartment, Mac had moved on from his late wife, she had moved in with Danny-- Danny the man she had always thought to be a pain in the ass who seemed to take special interest in teasing her had become sort of a friend. Pulling her out of her thoughts and back to reality her cell started ringing from her bag in the hallway.

Getting up she placed her mug on the coffee table and quickly ran over to her bag and started rummaging around for her cell so she didn't wake up Danny. Finally finding it she looked at the display and answered it.

"Mom?" She said into the phone.

"Hello? Lindsay? I hope I caught you before you went off to work," Geena Monroe asked her daughter in a warm country accent.

"Is everything alright?" Lindsay inquired, she was quite concerned, she talked to her mother every weekend so this phone call immediately seemed odd to Lindsay.

"Yes dear, everything is fine. I just wanted to tell you that Carter is coming over to New York with some friends for his birthday on Saturday."

Carter was the youngest of Lindsay's three brothers, him and Lindsay were close in age him being only two years older, they had a very strong relationship.

"Really? I thought he was going to go to Vegas."

Her mother had told her all about her brother's birthday trip which most definitely involved lots of partying, gambling and drinking beer with his old college buddies.

"He was. But your father and I persuaded him to go to New York, also that way he can visit his baby sister."

'Persuaded' was her mother's way of saying that she had taken all his credit cards off him. Banned him from using his car (their parents had got him a brand new car for last christmas because he had got a job offer in Philadelphia with a successful art company) And grounded him until he changed his mind. Even if he was 30.

After getting the details about her brothers flight and they gave their good-byes, Lindsay hung up and sighed. "Parents." She muttered as she threw the phone in her bag.

"Why are you standing in the hallway talking to yourself at four in the morning?" Came a voice behind her, she turned to see Danny leaning on the wall in just his boxers and football jersey.

"I always get up early-- and I wasn't talking to myself, I was on the phone to my Mother who decided to call me so she could complain about my brothers old college buddies. And how my _Father_ is driving her mad with his new obsession with power tools. You see, he has a new obsession every year last year it was gym equipment... and for some reason my Mom thinks that I'd be interested." She finished by letting out a deep sigh and walked back into the living room.

"Sorry I asked," Danny replied as he yawned, stretching his arms and followed her in.

Lindsay sat down on the sofa and lay down. "Did I wake you up?" She asked staring at the ceiling.

Danny came around to the end of the sofa and looked down at the upside-down Lindsay.

"No technically I'm still half asleep," he said giving her a grin. Then he went and sat down next to her feet. "Budge over will ya?" He said trying to move her feet.

"No," she bluntly replied. So he lifted her ankles, put them on his lap and leaned back.

"Comfy there Messer?" She asked taking her gaze off the ceiling and looking down the end of the sofa at him.

"Yes, thank you." He smiled when he caught her looking at him, she just rolled her eyes.

"You hungry?" He asked making circles on the base of her feet which caused her to squirm.

"Hey! Get off," She said giggling as she tried to kick him away but he was too fast and had already moved.

"We can have burnt toast here or we can go have some pancakes out, it's up to you," he offered sitting down on the edge of the coffee table and looking at her.

"Hmm. Burnt toast or pancakes with maple syrup and cream," she said while motioning with her hands like she was was weighing something. "It's a tough decision." She turned on her side and smiled at him.

"Pancakes it is then," he laughed. "Well why don't you get in the shower, I can have mine after you, we'll go and have breakfast then we can go and get some of the stuff from your place," Danny said while standing up.

"Okay. Sounds good, but I can't... too tired," she pouted and looked up at him.

Getting a devious smile on his face Danny grabbed her wrists and pulled her up onto his shoulders.

"Oye. Put me me down!" Lindsay said from behind him, she meant for it to come out in a angry do-what-I-say tone but instead it just came out in giggles.

"No-can-do, Miss Monroe," he said while walking down the hallway.

"You are so going to pay for this," she warned him through her giggles.

"That's not very convincing, Montana," he said as he placed her in front of the bathroom door. He took her hand and kissed it and smiled. "Door to door service." Lindsay blushed, then Danny turned and walked off in the direction he came.

She smiled and closed the bathroom door behind her. Ten minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom in only her towel, because of Danny carrying her down the hall she had forgot to get a change of clothes.

Taking a risk she sprinted down the hallway hoping that Danny didn't see her, she grabbed her bag and ran back toward the bathroom but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Danny's voice from down the hall.

"You should think of a career change! Montana."

She turned pulling the towel tighter, the last thing she wanted was for it to fall off.

_Oh god. This is so embarrassing. Why? I get changed in-front of him every day at work - still.. I am only in a towel._

"I-- uh. Forgot my clothes," she mumbled and ran into the bathroom and closed the door, leaving Danny standing there smiling. But then a look of complete horror passed over his face.

_Since when did I feel like this for Monroe? I mean I know I have always liked her but this is different. No I can't... not her... no way... oh no._

Running his hand through his hair he walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and pulled out a beer, a little early for drinking but he didn't care.

_Maybe getting drunk at five in the morning isn't the smartest idea.._

He put the beer back, closed the fridge and leant his head on it. "This is gonna' take awhile to get used to." He muttered to himself while pouring the rest of the coffee in a mug and drinking it black. _Anything to wake me up._

The whole ride to Lindsay's apartment was silent and Lindsay was getting frustrated and fidgeting.

"You okay?" Danny asked looking side-ways at her, trying to keep his eye on driving.

"Yeah," she said flashing him a big smile that always made his heart melt.

After another minute of silence Lindsay turned to Danny. "I don't have much to get, half of it can go in storage."

Danny felt a lump of disappointment rise in his throat.

_It's only temporary... it's only temporary._

"Okay," he said and turned his attention back to the road as the light went green.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_NYPD Crime Lab_

Mac woke up and tried to sit up, but regretted it instantly. His neck ached and his lower back was sore.

He looked around his office, got up off the sofa and looked at his watch.

_Only and hour before everyone comes into work, I better get organized._

Having had a shower and changing into fresh clothes, Mac closed his locker only to come face to face with Stella.

"You slept in your office again didn't you. I thought you said you were heading straight home," she asked with her hands on her hips.

"I was just getting some things done, I must of fallen asleep," he replied shrugging his shoulders unaware of Stella's annoyance.

"Some things never change," she remarked then she pulled him toward her and kissed him. They pulled back and Mac smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"_Okay_. Maybe some things," she admitted with a smile, smoothing down the wrinkles that she had caused on his shirt.

"Good morning," Mac said. His smile permanently fixed to his face.

"Good morning indeed," she commented, then opened her locker, put her badge and gun on the bench behind her and took off her jacket.

Mac sat down on the bench and watched her with a grin.

Turning around Stella caught him looking at her. "What?" She asked picking up her badge and placing it on her jeans waistband.

"Nothing; just looking at the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he replied, as she put her gun in it's holster.

"Oh really? You are aware that that sounds like a pick-up line right?" She said moving in-front of him and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"What if it did?" he said still smiling.

It was Stella's turn to raise an eyebrow, then she blushed trying to avoid his gaze, but she decided that he wasn't going to win this game. She bent down and whispered something in his ear. Mac's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, Stella patted his shoulder, gave him a kiss on his check and turned off out the door.

"Oh hey, Mac," Sheldon said coming in the locker room door.

Mac still had a shocked look on his face.

"Uh, Mac. You okay?" Sheldon said waving his hand in Mac's eye-line.

Closing his jaw and shaking his head Mac's face lit up into a smile.

_Stella's good. But I'm better... let's just wait and see._

Turning his attention back to Sheldon he replied. "Yeah I'm fine... better than fine," Mac said then he walked out the door. Leaving Sheldon kinda confused at his boss's odd behavior.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After taking what turned out to be more than just a few boxes off stuff to Danny's apartment. Lindsay and Danny had just finished eating breakfast and were walking to the car.

"So what do want to do on your _sort of_ day off?" Danny asked turning to look at her.

"Um, I don't know. What about you? What do you want to do?"

Danny felt like saying a lot of things that happened to involve him and Lindsay in more than a 'Just Friends' type situations but he bit his tongue, other than those there was one thing he would want to do especially when he had the time.

"Do you want to come with me to see Louie?" He casually asked.

_He wants me to come with? Well... he must really trust me._

"You want me to come with you?" She asked out loud in a slightly shocked tone, slowing her pace, she stopped to look at him.

"Yeah. Is that okay?"

_Maybe I'm pushing it, I might have feelings for her, but I don't know if she has feelings for me._

"Sure, I'd love to." Her face broke out into a warm smile and she looped her arm through his. "Come on Messer, let's go," she said looking up at him.

"Uh, Okay."

_Hmm... maybe I have just a very small chance._

He smiled back and they got into the car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing outside of Louie's hospital room with Danny looking through the glass at his brother, Lindsay turned to him.

"Are you gonna go in?" She asked as she placed her hand on his arm.

He looked at her, his face like someone else. Not the self-confident, cocky, Danny the Joker - but a broken, scared and lonely man.

Lindsay felt her heart break. She hated seeing him like this but she knew he needed her and she sure as hell was going to be there.

"Do you want me to come in?" She asked softly, he nodded solemnly as a reply.

"Come on," she encouraged as she opened the door and lead him into the room.

She let go of his arm and nudged him gently toward the hospital bed, but Danny didn't move instead he looked at her and smiled a weak smile but she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

Moving over to his brother who lay in a coma, wires everywhere. The room was silent except the for the faint _'Beep Beep' _of the life support machine. The sound of Danny's voice broke the silence.

"Lou. It's your brother Danny..." He said taking Louie's hand as he tried to hold back tears.

Lindsay put her hand to her mouth to hold back her own tears that were welling up. She wanted to just hold him and tell him that everything was going to be okay but she didn't think that it would be right, they weren't like that

_We're friends right? Friends can comfort each other right?_

But she stood rooted to her spot near the door when Danny spoke again.

"I just want you to know again, that I- I don't blame you. For what ya did." Danny's voice cracked as he started to cry, his emotions falling free now.

"Just wake up Louie. You're family we don't leave family. I love you, ya know." Danny's shoulders began shaking as he let the tears out.

Lindsay had been looking away when Danny was talking but seeing him like this was too much, she walked and stood next to him, Danny felt her put her hand in his, no words just actions, just knowing she was there meant more to him than anything.

His other hand went to his face as he cried his heart out, Lindsay let go of her hang-ups, excuses and pulled him into a hug, his head on her shoulder she gently rubbed his back. Her other hand on the back of his neck.

Had this been any other time Danny would of felt nervous and made a joke when they pulled back but he didn't, what she had just done had shown him that she cared and he wasn't about to change that, not in a million years.

Wiping the tears from his face with the back of his hand he looked at her shirt and laughed at the wet patch on her shoulder.

"Sorry bout your shirt," he said tying to lighten the mood.

Lindsay knew that they would never talk about what had just happened, the side of him she now knew, his confession to his brother, him crying, their hug. But just the look in his eyes she knew he was tying to say thank-you.

"Don't worry bout it," she said tying to imitate him, this caused him to laugh. He was shaking his head with laughter.

"Don't - _ever_ do that again."

Lindsay joined in with the laughing even though it was at her expense. They stopped laughing and Danny looked at her, she looked at him then just as he moved in closer to her.. their beepers went off.

They looked at them, then at the same time they both said: "Mac."

Lindsay put her hand on his arm once again. "Let me drive," she smiled.

"Ok." And he handed her the car keys.

Danny said goodbye to his brother and they headed to the car in silence, but this time in a different type of silence, a nervous silence.

_That was what? The second time, we have gotten this close to kissing. Oh damn... Linds you've got it bad_

_Was I about to--- kiss Montana? She probably thinks that it was just a moment of weakness. Do I tell her? Yes... no... yes- no... oh man._

When they stopped at the red light Lindsay decided to say something the silence was killing her.

_What do I say? He was going to kiss me do I, just dismiss it? Or do I... let him know I like; maybe even love him. Oh my god. Did I just think-- I love Danny Messer?!_

"Uh--"

She felt like hitting her head against the car window for how stupid she sounded, but he would probably think she had lost her marbles.

"Look about before, um. Do you, maybe-" She started to work up the courage when Danny put his hand up and cut her off.

"Don't worry. Forget about it, it's fine."

_What did he think I was going to say? What do I say now?_

Lindsay was about to reply when the light went green and the cars behind them started honking, so sighing silently she went back to driving in silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_NYPD Crime Lab_

Sheldon was just going over some test results with Adam, when Don came in.

"Hey, Mac wants all of us in his office.. he didn't say why," Don said shrugging his shoulders.

"Uh, alright," Sheldon said as he started to walk out.

"You too Adam," Don said waving his hand.

"Me?" Adam pointed to himself.

"Yeah." Don rolled his eyes.

"Okay," Adam said taking off his lab coat.

The three of them were heading to Mac's office and speculating what Mac might want when Danny and Lindsay stepped out of the lift. Don, Sheldon and Adam noticed the tension between the two, they looked at each-other then at Danny and Lindsay.

As Danny and Lindsay stopped in-front of them and said their hello's, Don saw that Danny was slightly on edge and that Lindsay was very confused and frustrated all at the same time, he was about to ask what was going on when they heard Mac call them from the doorway.

"Have you seen Stella? And are you lot going to stand there all day or are you going to come in here?" Mac asked in a annoyed tone.

But Don's gaze was still looking between Danny and Lindsay.

_What the hell is goin' on? I'll get it outta Messer one way or another before he ruins his relationship-- friendship, whatever he wants to call it, with Lindsay._

Sheldon turned to Mac and answered when he saw that Don was occupied with Danny and Lindsay.

"Stella just came back from a crime scene. I think I just saw her go into the locker room."

"Okay I'll go get her, you six get in here. I don't have the patience to wait all day, I have a lot to do today," Mac said, the with that he walked off to find Stella.

"What is up with him?" Adam spoke up, he didn't like this weird mood between the others.

"Don't know. Lets find out," Don finally saying something while sending a questioning look to Danny.

Ignoring Don's looks Danny started walking to Mac's office, Lindsay following close behind.

"What's going on between those two?" Sheldon asked watching Danny open the door for Lindsay.

"Haven't the faintest clue," Don said with a perplexed look.

"That's why you're the detective. And not the CSI," Sheldon joked but stopped laughing when Don hit his arm.

"Ouch," Sheldon complained.

"Yeah well. That may be true but one thing I am good at is interrogating, so; I'm going to get Danny to talk one way or another," Don stated, and Sheldon nodded his head in understanding.

"Another being?" Adam asked, Sheldon and Don just looked at him like they had just noticed he was even there.

"Uh. Right. Okay. Mac's office." Adam walked off as fast as his feet could carry him into Mac's office.

Then Don saw something - actually someone in Mac's office sitting in a chair next to the desk. He didn't take his focus off the Brunette who had her Auburn Dark Red/Brown hair in a pony-tail and dark blue eyes, she was about in her mid 20's. Then he saw something else glinting... a badge.

Noticing Don's sudden mood change Sheldon looked at the Detective and asked, "You okay?"

Don didn't answer he just walked off into the office so Sheldon followed, interested to why Don was acting so bizarrely.

Danny and Lindsay were sitting on the sofa, one at each end of it, they couldn't be further apart if they tried. Danny saw Don's behavior and was going to ask what was going on when he noticed that Don's eyes hadn't left the woman.

She turned around and her face mirrored Don's. Sheldon, Danny and Lindsay looked between the two and waited for a reaction, Don's face broke into a huge smile.

"Well, well, well," the woman said.

"I don't believe it," Don said his face still very happy, he moved over to her as she stood up.

"Hi, Don," she replied with a big smile.

"I heard rumors you were back in New York."

"Well. You heard right," she said as Don gave her a hug, they pulled back.

"It's been a while," he said, completely oblivious to the fact that Danny, Sheldon, Lindsay and Adam were even there watching the whole thing.

"Two years, three and a half months and one week," she replied smiling at him.

"I also heard, that you turned CSI. How's that working out for you?" He asked leaning on the edge of the desk.

"What? Compared to being a Detective?"

"Ouch. Nice to see being a CSI hasn't effected your mood swings." He laughed when she just sent him a look.

"Very funny." She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Out of maybe twenty cops I got stuck with you," she said taking a seat again and leaning back to look up at him.

"Ah, come on. It wasn't _that_ bad being my partner was it?" he asked looking mock hurt.

She smiled, "No."

"Wait a minute... slow down. She's a cop. And you know her. _And_ you two were partners?" Danny asked the question that was hanging in the air.

Don and the woman turned around and looked at Danny as if he had just said he was going to join a circus or something equally strange.

"Yeah," Don answered simply as if it was stating the obvious.

"Huh?" Danny was most definitely confused as were the others.

Don suddenly realized that not everyone knew what he did. "I'll explain..." He started to say when Mac entered the room.

Mac looked around the room and then at the woman. "I see you all have already started without me," Mac said taking a seat behind his desk.

Stella walked in and saw the faces of her coworkers that sat on the sofa. "Okay, who died?"

Everyone turned to look at her.

"What? It's just that the mood in here is so weird, even if this is a crime lab," Stella commented and took a seat on the edge of the sofa next to Sheldon.

"Okay I can see that everyone is very confused." He addressed the woman, "I'll let you explain."

-------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

After four boring hours in court she headed to get some coffee. Maybe decaf, she didn't get much sleep as it was.

She loved new york. When she was a little girl she would cut out clippings of the statue of liberty and the empire state building. But at lunch time at rush hour.. even she wished she was at home. Knocking her out of her thoughts a man rushed past her nearly making her spill her coffee.

"Hey watch where your going!" She half yelled, then let out a frustrated breath. "Jerk."

She picked a table outside in the sun, now that it was coming into Autumn she took every chance she could to stay outside. While most New Yorkers hated it, she loved the heat. She grew up in a desert state where the summers were scorching hot and the winters bitter cold.

Watching the buzz of people rush past her something caught her eye.

A woman wearing a tan skirt suit and a string of black pearls came out of the building across the street. The woman looked calm, then - her expression changed to shock. Then fear, then horror.

_'Bang'_

A gun went off, and as the sound echoed down the street, people screaming, chaos and madness. the woman fell backwards as if in slow-motion, her once silk white blouse now a dark rich crimson. Now just lying there still.

She picked up her coffee and threw it in the trash, running across the street, one hand getting her cell out the other stopping the traffic. Reaching down she checked the woman's pulse, she was dead.

Hearing another shot fired, she turned her head to see a man in a navy blue sweatshirt and black jeans running towards a dark green pick-up; he got in and sat there waiting. Seconds later, out of the doors in building next to the Starbucks she was just at, two men dressed in maintenance clothes come running out carrying four duffle bags. Yelling something at the man they then run up and got into the car, the green pick-up then peels off down the street.

As the car speeds off she grabs a napkin from her pocket and writes the license plate number down, only getting the first half of the number. She gets up and goes inside the building, looking around she sees a security officer, probably didn't get into the Police force because of his height, maybe 19 with golden blonde hair and a oval size face, it was obvious he was from a small town.

"Excuse me?" She asked looking at his name tag, "Patrick Harold?"

"That's me. Can I help you ma'am?"

"Yes, you can officer Harold. I would be right in thinking you've been to the police academy, correct?"

"Yes ma'am, two years. Fifth in my regiment."

"That's impressive."

She knew the best way to get him to help would be to treat him like a member of the police force.

"Now we have a 419 outside, female Caucasian 35. One shot to the stomach. The suspect fled the scene in a dark green Ford pick-up. To preserve evidence I need you to corner off the crime scene and about three feet around. You got that?"

"Yes ma'am."

"My name is Detective Mellisa Thompson, should you get asked any questions."

"Wow, a real CSI. Are ya from New York?"

"No. Now why don't you go and protect my crime scene," she replied. And Harold's walks outside.

Mellisa pulls out her cell phone and dials the number she needs.

_"Taylor."_

"Hello Mr. Taylor," she smiles. "This is Mellisa Thompson we met once at New Jersey CSI."

_"Mellisa, it's nice to hear from you. But I'm guessing this isn't a social call."_

"No, I'm down by the West Side Court House. I was a witness to a shooting the victim is dead. Suspect fled the scene."

_"Alright, I'll send an officer down there. One of my CSI's will take over the _

_investigation."_

"No offense, Mac. But I really want this case."

_"You can't, you're a witness. And there-for you are emotionally involved. All of us know how it goes."_

"Mac, I'm a cop. And a CSI. I think I _know_ well enough not to."

There was a pause. Then she heard him sigh. _"Fine, but you have to let one of my team work with you on this one. Okay?"_

"Okay."

_"When you're done there, come to the lab and we'll get started."_

"Kaythanks."

_"Sure no problem."_ And they both hung up as Patrick Harold came running up to her.

"I--- huh... uh..." He stuttered trying to catch his breath.

"Breathe."

He let out a deep breath. "I cornered it off like you said."

"You didn't touch my crime scene did you?" She asked. Her professional side getting the best of her.

"No ma'am, I walked round it real' carefully." He said in his country accent as he shook his head.

"Stop calling me ma'am, it makes me feel old."

"Sorry ma'...er-"

"Mellisa is fine," she said smiling at him.

"I um, also cornered off the tire treads, just in case they were important," he said with a proud expression.

"Good job," she commented and gave him a pat on his shoulder, he smiled.

**End Flashback**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was in New York on a case. I'm a CSI out in New Jersey. I was outside the courthouse having coffee while the court was in recess, when I witnessed a murder. Anyway, long story short... I met Mac on a case in NJ last month, so I called him and here I am," she said then looked at Mac for him to take the lead to explain the rest to his team.

"Stella is going to work this one with Miss Thompson, now I need one of you to help her out around the lab even though most things will be relatively the same as in the New Jersey crime lab," Mac said looking at them.

"I'll do it!" Don said a little too enthusiastically.

"Okay Don. Seeing as you two already know each other. I'm sure that's fine," Mac directed that more to CSI Thompson.

"Yes that's fine," she said smiling at Don.

"Okay, well now that's all sorted can you all get out of my office. _Please._ I have a lot of paperwork and phone calls to make." This caused laughs, rolling of eyes and murmurs from the group.

"Out!" Mac said pointing to the door, more laughing than angry.

They all stood in the hallway except Stella who decided to help Mac out with all the paperwork. Then Adam said, "I have to get back to the evidence I was processing." And he walked off.

Don turned to Mellisa. "Don't worry about him, he's always like that," he explained.

"I figured as much," she smiled.

"Uh- hello?" Danny was getting frustrated because he and everyone else still had no idea what was going on and being a CSI that really annoyed him.

"Let's all go into the break-room and I'll tell you everything," Don said.

When everyone sat down, Lindsay and Sheldon on the sofa, Danny in a chair next to the table, Don leaning on the counter and Mellisa sitting in a chair opposite Danny.

"Before we forget. If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" Lindsay asked.

Mellisa put her hand to her mouth and gave a chuckle. "I'm sorry. I completely forgot. Um, well I may as tell you my full name since I'm getting to know you all... Mellisa Claire Thompson," she finished, looked around at them to see if they had any questions and was about to continue when Danny spoke up.

"How do you know Don?"

Mellisa looked at Danny and explained. "Okay maybe I should start from the beginning. I'm originally from Vegas, Nevada. Grew-up there. Went to college there, then I came to New York to go to the Police Academy. I trained to be a Detective and got partnered with one; Don Flack. We were partners for six and a half years then I moved to New Jersey. Became a CSI and you sortaknow the rest," she said looking at them for a response, but Don spoke first.

"Hey 'Lisa I have to leave you here for a second. I just got something I gotta do, you gonna be okay?" Don asked.

"Yeah. I'll be _fine,_" she smiled at him with a wink. He laughed and walked off out the door.

Mellisa turned to look at everyone who had seen the whole exchange between the two.

"So.. you and Don as partners. What was that like?" Sheldon asked, he was as was Danny and Lindsay very interested in the turn of events and this new person from Don's past.

"Don't tell him this cause he'll never let me forget it, but it was really good," she answered and smiled at the fond memories of their partnership.

"You two get on really well," Lindsay commented referring to their re-meeting in Mac's office.

"It took a lot of fine tuning. But yeah we do." She smiled at Lindsay. Mellisa had relatives that were from country states so she liked the fellow CSI.

"So, do ya have lots of stories on him," Danny asked with a smile, he was still kinda taking in all this information about his friend.

"Yes. But - he has ones on me, so I'm not going to tell." She smiled right back.

"Fine," he relented. Turning to Lindsay instead. "Hey... Montana?"

"Montana?" Mellisa asked.

"Nickname," Lindsay answered.

"Ah." Mellisa nodded.

"Yeah." Lindsay smiled. _I like her she's nice. I wonder why Flack never said anything, hmm._

"What does that mean?" Danny asked a bit confused.

"It's a girl thing," Mellisa said while getting up, she patted Danny on the shoulder. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it. I'm gonna go find Don," she said walking toward the door.

Danny had a look of both confusion and shock on his face, Sheldon was laughing but stopped when Danny sent him a glare and Lindsay was smiling..

_I really like her now, I'll go with her and maybe we can talk some more. _"Here I'll come with you," Lindsay said getting up and walking out the doorway with Mellisa.

"Thanks," Mellisa said.

As they walked down the hall Lindsay said something to Mellissa and they both looked back down the hall at Danny and they laughed as they turned the corner.

"What was that about?" Danny asked Sheldon who was smiling. "What are you smiling at?" Danny said his brow frowning slightly.

"Don't you see it? She's like a female Don," Sheldon explained.

Then it made sense to Danny. "You're right. But I get the feeling he learnt it from her," Danny agreed.

"Yeah, it's like the 'how to' guide to Don," Sheldon laughed.

"A scary thought. Plus she's a woman," Danny shook his head in worry.

"And a cop," Sheldon said, both their eyes widened. "Lord help us," he said before walking out.

_This is going to be interesting, very interesting. _Danny smiled a devious smile and went and got some coffee.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think we found him," Lindsay said as they stood outside an interrogation room where Don was sitting down with his head on his arms on the table.

"Don't worry he's okay. We just have a lot of unresolved things to talk about," Mellisa said.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later?" Lindsay asked, she understood what Mellisa meant.

"Yeah sure... oh here. I always take some with me when I go to court," Mellisa said handing her a business card.

"Thanks, I'll see ya." Lindsay smiled while putting the card in her pocket.

"Yeah." And with that Mellisa took a breath and opened the door, closed it behind her and walked over to Don.

"Hey," she said taking a seat next to him.

"Hmm," he replied, his head still down.

"I guess we should talk, _huh_," Mellisa said looking at her hands.

Don lifted his head and looked at her. "I'm not upset, just a little thrown is all. We haven't spoken in two years. I just don't know what to say," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I'll start. I'm sorry I left," she said looking up at him.

"Hey, what happened... was _not_ your fault, you shouldn't keep feeling like it is," he said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know," she said and gave him a small smile.

"It's nice having you back in NY. I kinda missed you and your weirdness," he

said grinning at her.

"Hey," she laughed, playfully shoving him. "God... I leave you alone for two years and look."

Don laughed, "There's the Mellisa I know."

She smiled, then she gets more serious. "Uh-- look I'm- sorry I didn't come to see you when you were in hospital. I guess I was... well scared."

"You? Scared? You are the toughest partner I've ever had."

"_Only _partner you've ever had," she smirked. "And no I'm not."

Ignoring her comment he smiled. "And you're the most softest person I know."

"Are you _trying_ to make me cry?" She said biting her lip and smiling.

"Come here," he said and hugged her.

When they pulled back Don tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"So only partner I've ever had. You planning on staying in New York?"

"Why?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"No reason," he replied with a smile.

"I don't know. I'll get this case solved then maybe, I'm just gonna see how it goes first."

"Well if you need anything I'm here for you," he said rubbing her arm.

"Thanks," she said smiling at him.

"Now... Mac filled me in a minute ago." He pulled out his note pad and told her all the same stuff that happened. "Anything else I missed?"

"Nope. That's everything."

"Now here is the stuff you don't know. Victim is a Mrs Ellen Dawson. Age 35, divorced, from Arizona. She was bank accountant for 17 years, moved here last October. No living relatives, ex-husband went missing last September," he said reading from the the note pad then looking up at her.

"What is her husband's description?" Mellisa asked.

"I thought you said you couldn't see the shooters face cause you were taking cover..." Don looked at her.

"Well I kinda did," she admitted, shrugging.

Don stared at her, "A maniac killer is shooting in broad daylight and you stand there, in plain sight I might add. Just to get a good look at the suspect?"

"So."

Don laughed, "It's good to have you back Mezz."

"Hey-eh. Only Rebecca calls me that," she said shaking her head smiling. "I knew I should never have told you that." Then she looked him straight in the eye and in a serious tone she warns him, ".. you tell anyone... I'll..."

"You'll, what?" Don pushed with a grin. Then as he saw she was getting annoyed he put his hands up in mock surrender. "Ok. Alright. You want to punish me, lets go for dinner."

That wasn't what she was expecting. "What?"

"Ya know, the Vegetarian tofu loving restaurants you eat at," he said waving his hand in the air.

Mellisa placed her hand on his shoulder to stop his babbling. "Why don't we just get take-out," she replied.

He nodded in agreement and they both smiled. "Sounds good."

_**TBC**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think? I know that the scene with Danny and his brother was done on the show but I thought that Lindsay should be there too and I figured that he would be like that every time he saw his brother.

I wasn't sure about what to do with Mellisa and then boom it happened. She was originally meant for another CSI:NY fic, but I'm happy I put her in this one. The thing that happened to her wasn't anything romantic with Don but something that caused her to move and change jobs. (You'll find out soon enough) Her and Don are just close friends that were partners for a long time. He cares a lot about her and vice-versa.

I might do something with those two or I'll move her back home (Vegas) What do you all think? Don or Vegas?

Let me know. x

Lila.


End file.
